This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle to vehicle (V2V), vehicle to infrastructure (V2I), vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P), vehicle-to-network (V2N), collectively referred to as vehicle-to-everything (V2X), technology relies on vehicles transmitting Basic Safety Messages (BSMs) over a vehicle communications radio, for example a dedicated short range communications (DSRC) radio, a cellular-V2X (C-V2X) radio, or any other communications radio, to all other surrounding vehicles in the vicinity. The SAE J2945/1 document defines the rules to be used when transmitting BSMs. Message reception is critical to the operation of V2V/V2X safety applications that will leverage information within the transmitted BSMs to determine if a collision is imminent. In DSRC systems, for example, the messages are sent and received using 5.9 GHz DSRC communications which are sent through a 5.9 GHz DSRC antenna. In C-V2X based systems, the message are sent and received using 5G C-V2X communications sent through a cellular antenna. Currently, failure modes caused by antenna or cable physical damage can be detected using simple short circuit or open circuit electrical measurements. However, other types of failures, such as radio failure, partial or complete signal blockage, or partial antenna damage (for example a bent antenna), are not currently diagnosed.